1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial plate structure and a watch.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-281961 as a dial plate structure of an analog watch. Concretely, there is known a dial plate structure provided with an upper dial plate having a cutout portion at one part thereof, a sub needle rotatably arranged between the upper dial plate, and a lower dial plate. The lower dial plate has a plurality of function display sections configured to be exposed through the cutout portion, and the sub needle indicates, by a needle tip thereof, one of the plurality of function display sections.
Moreover, there is known a dial plate structure that includes a discoid needle having a function indicator such as an arrow exposed through the cutout portion of the upper dial plate.
By the way, the sub needle or the discoid needle is formed by punching out thin metal plate made of aluminum, or the like.
Therefore, it cannot be helped that the outer periphery of the sub needle or the discoid needle is roughly finished. Thus, there is a problem that it doesn't look very good if the outer periphery of the sub needle or the discoid needle is exposed.
On the other hand, there is a problem that the surface treatment of the outer periphery of the sub needle or the discoid needle is difficult because the thickness of the sub needle or the discoid needle is low.